Silvery
by The Sorry Dolly
Summary: A man and two childern with appear outside an ice rink and start talking about one of the skaters. What do they know about her? Where are they from? R&R!


Silvery 

By Japan ** Mel

Hello! Hola! Konnichiwa! This is probably everyone's first introduction to me, * bows *, I'm Japan Mel. This is not my first story, but it's my first submitted one. This is the Prologue, for the story Silvery. Any opinions you may have on the piece please tell me by replying, e-mailing, or IMing. 

Disclaimer: Only the ideas and some characters of the story belong to me. Digimon does not. If you want to, sue, but it won't be worth your time. 

**************************************

Prologue

Silently an orange tinted brunette figure skater twirled around on the outside ice rink in Tokyo, Japan. Her coach called her up and demonstrated how to perfect her technique. When the girl started her spin again, three people appeared unnoticed outside the ice barrier. 

Of these three, only one was grown. He was a tall young man with ice blue eyes that had short white hair, odd because of his youthfulness. Only looking closer, one would notice that in reality he had blonde hair that seemed to have gradually changed into a whiter color. Silver and white sparkles helped complete it. Complimenting the hair was a silver suit, with a plain white shirt underneath. Gold epaulettes covered his shoulders and gold honor medals hung from the right side of his jacket. The man stressed the look by wearing a gold cummerbund. 

In his arms he carried a young girl who looked the age of eight. She had light brown eyes and ponytailed red hair that was naturally highlighted with pink streaks. Like her adult friend carrying her, the girl's hair also was sprinkled with silver glitter. She wore a traditional Japanese school uniform except the colors differed. Her knee length skirt was gold and the blouse silver; the bow of the blouse was also gold. 

Next to the man, a boy of 11 stood. He had deep brown eyes that contrasted with his pure silver hair. His hair was oddly shaped so that he had tall spikes at the top and in front of his head, but a normal haircut in the back. He wore a silver school uniform and seemed quite unhappy. 

"Look kiddies," the man said as he pointed to the twirling skater, "that's Mommy!" 

"Mom?" the little girl asked.

The boy spat. Just then the skater began her crossovers into a jump. She used the whole rink as she practiced privately and secretly. The jump came, a beautiful Toe Loop. "Pretty!" the small girl remarked.

"Yeah, your mom always did have a knack for that. Of course she never let anyone know until later." He paused. "Nope, not until quite a while."

"Please remind me why we're here again?" A rude interruption came from the impatient boy. 

Ice blue eyes stared at him as the conversation changed, "We are here, because I want you to see her. Like it or not, you're the oldest and it'll be your job. Everyone is helping while you sit and watch. You have to do something, someday."

"She doesn't matter!" This time his sister's eyes joined the stare. "Everyone is so worried. But you'll have to accept it: I just don't care." His cold voice continued, "I just want to leave, if only I was of age, then I would get us out of here."

However this was not what the grown man wanted to hear. He glared at the silver spiked child. "Well you're not, you have to wait three more years; just because you're _you_ doesn't mean you get exceptions made! But right now you have to listen to those older than you. Anyway, she's your mother; you shouldn't even need to complain! She is responsible for your life, you should care about hers."

"Yeah, really. You were so different when you were my age; you loved her so much! What happened?" The little girl piped up.

"Well she hasn't done a very good job of being responsible!"

"That's one opinion. But it's hard being who she is, you know," he sighed, "this is too tiring, we're going home."

"Finally," the boy gave a threatening smile, " you know, if it took us too long to get out of here, I would have told my father."

His sister looked at him strangely, "I think Fator would be happy you're here. It's good that you'll be starting your help. Anyway, if you did tell Fator and he got angry, I would deny it. You would not turn in an uncle, would you?" She received a rewarding smile from the white-haired man, now identified as the uncle, while her brother stuck his tongue out at her. 

"Well no matter what our father would have said, we're going home now, right?" he said looking up at his uncle. He nodded. He then checked to make sure both children were making contact with him or else they would be left behind. 

"Bye Mommy!" the girl shouted, but not loud enough for the skater to hear. Then she clung tightly to the neck of the white-blond. On the other hand, "Mister McSpikey" hardly touched him. 

Changing that, he put a strong grip on their hand holding and murmured, "You truly are your father's son." Within another second they disappeared leaving only a few silver sparkles where they once were. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the rink a cloaked-figure goggled at the young woman. An evil smile crossed his face and his red eyes glowed. "You keep bein' that joyful, talented, free girl. Enjoy it while you can, because soon you'll be mine. You'll be mine forever; just wait my queen." He then let out an evil laughter and also disappeared. 

Ok well that's it! I hope no one was confused – I didn't put in any names. You guys can try to figure out who you think everyone is and tell me. I hope everyone liked it so far. (Yes, this does have to do with Digimon.) If there's some things I should change tell me. Also if you have any ideas, share! Any regular comments are welcome too! Thanks. Ja ne!

* bows and disappears *


End file.
